Running in Circles
by StarlightTango
Summary: Bella and Jasper decides to leave after getting heart broken. Paul who's known as the badass wolf vowes to never imprint. But when Bella and Jasper move to LaPush will this change things?Watch out Paul there's another wolf in town, and she's here to stay.
1. Chapter 1: The Wolf

**Running in Circles**

**Disclaimer: Everything goes to Stephenie Meyer. :/**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Wolf<p>

"Excuse me?" I screech, venom lacing my voice.

"Wait, you don't understand Bella," Edward said trying to defend himself, "It was a mistake!"

"Oh really?" I sneered at him, "How is KISSING wait it was more like MAKING OUT with Alice a mistake?"

He stuttered while Alice sat on the chair trying to look invisible. I leaned on the wall feeling my energy leave me. I closed my eyes trying to stop the tears from coming but I was never the best actress. A lone tear escaped and I hastily wiped it away trying to not let the Cullens see, take a guess how well that worked.

"Crybaby much?" Alice sneered, but somehow she still looked like an angel. I heard Edward snort and I felt my heart break a little more. Hearing a gasp I turned around, and became face to face with Jasper.

"Y-you…" he stuttered, getting a crazed look in his eyes. I felt bad for him, as much as I did for myself, he didn't deserve this.

Alice looked down and muttered, "How much did you hear?"

"Enough," he replied placing his hand on my shoulder. The cold hand made me sigh and I leaned into him. I heard Alice growl as Jasper hugged me.

"Jealous much?" I retorted mimicking her. Edward glared at me, and I flinched back into Jasper.

"Don't you think you already did enough damage son?" a voice asked to my left. I turned to look and found Carlisle frowning at Edward. Esme popped up behind him and came to hold my hand.

"I should leave," I muttered letting go of Jasper's embrace but still holding on to Esme's hand

"I'm coming with you," Jasper told me quickly. I could see the hurt in Alice's eyes, and for a moment I felt bad for her. Just for a moment though.

"Do you really want to leave your family? Your home? I'm not sure if I can forgive myself if I was the one who pulled you guys apart," I told him sadly. He hesitated.

"I'll be fine Jasper," I told him trying my best to smile.

"No, I'm coming. I can't live with that," he nodded his head towards Edward and Alice, "I'm not sure if I can even handle right now."

"I would say I'm sorry but I'm not," Alice sneered grabbing Edward's hand. He looked down at her lovingly and I turned my head away in shame. Why did I ever think that he loved me? I'm nothing compared to her. Noticing my saddened mood Jasper gave me a one shoulder hug and leads me out the door.

I saw Rosalie and Emmett at the bottom of the stairs and stopped to look at them. Who knew, it could be the last time I ever saw them. Rosalie's blond hair was curled neatly into ringlets and a pained looked was on her face. I didn't realize but I've come to love Rosalie as much as I loved Alice.

I ran to hug Emmett and tripped on the last step. His sad face suddenly broke into a smile and he started laughing. Blushing I got up and went to say good-bye. The crinkles in his eyes when he laughed smoothed out and he stood there with a face that would have made me burst into tears.

"Oh Emmett! I'm so sorry! I just can't stay here with him," I mumbled in his shoulder, "I hope you understand."

"Whatever makes you happy Belly-bear," he answered. I could tell he didn't like it though.

Taking Jasper's hands I lead him out the door and to my car, with tears at the ends of my eyes. He shakes his head and brings me to his car and opens the door for me to enter. I nod at him gratefully and got in. He started the engine and started driving me to Charlie's.

* * *

><p>"Bella? Are you ok? You're feeling a bit warm," Jasper asks shaking me awake.<p>

"Mmmhh?" I said drowsily, "I'm not sure, I feel sick."

"Do you want me to drive to the hospital?" he asks with concern on his face. I nodded no and looked out the window.

"Jazz? Where are we?" I asked him confused. I didn't recognize the scenery around the car.

"Um well I didn't think that Charlie would understand me going to your house so I drove here," he admitted sheepishly, "This is where I come when I get frustrated at myself. It helps me calm down."

I stared at him in shock; I never knew Jasper had his own place. I got out of the car and looked at the house. It was a little cottage with glass windows. It was made out of wood but it had a little chimney that was the only thing that was made out of bricks. The circular door was off centered to the right and had a heart shaped tree root on the front.

"It's beautiful Jasper!" I exclaimed. He looked down and smiled.

Suddenly I felt a wave of pain go through my body, and I fell to the ground. Jasper was next to me in an instant and I could feel his cool hands helping me up.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asks again, feeling my head. He quickly pulls away and turns around to mutter. The intense heat in my body distracted me from hearing what he said.

"CRACK!"

"Bella?" Jasper asks hesitantly while squinting at me as if he didn't know who I was.

"Yes?" I tried to ask but it came out as a bark. I stood there in shock and looked in Jasper's eyes. I could see the same shock mirrored in his eyes.

I put my head back and howled. In the distance I could hear someone howl back.

**A/N: hmm seems as if I became a fan of bella/paul. Didn't think that would happen haha but who knows? Anyways please forgive me for not including paul in the chapter. He's to come in later! Next chapter promise! Haha I would love some advice to see if its good or not. I read a lot of bella/paul and I want mine to be different so people wont have to read the same exact thing in every fanfiction. (: bye!**

****StarlightTango**


	2. Chapter 2: Accept me

**Running in Circles**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: I want to thank my reviewers (: your reading this chapter because of them! They are: millymollymanda, Cherry pop, NeedCoffeeINeedItOrI'llExpload, and Mistriss-Volturi-09 thanks again!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Accept me<p>

**Paul Pov:**

I jerked out of bed quickly, and stood there in my room looking around. I swear I just heard someone howling and it wasn't one of the pack. I turned around and looked at my clock. It read 12:56a.m. why would someone be up after midnight?

_It could be just a normal wolf. _I thought in my head. But I shook my head no. The howl was filled with deep feelings that no normal wolf could manage. Walking to my closet I pick my shorts in the dark and put them on. Hopping on one foot I accidently ran into my bed and fell to the ground.

_Wow Paul clumsy much? _The voice in my head muttered.

_Bug off!_ I yelled at it and got up. Opening the door I walk out and slam it after me. Jogging to my car I open the door and get in. Staring the engine I kick the top of my feet and drive to Sam's house.

**Bella's Pov**:

Whimpering I placed my furry head on my paws and diverted my eyes to the side. I could feel Jasper walking away cautiously and I whimpered even more. Once again I would be alone. Jasper stopped backing away and stared at me.

"How can I help you Bella?" Jasper whispered softly to me, "I'm so sorry I can't help you. I feel like a failure, after Edward I can't even help you through this." He mumbled some more apologies and started to pace in circles.

"**CRACK"**

"Urgh…" I mumbled. Jasper stared at me but quickly averted his eyes. I look down and found myself with no clothes.

I ran to the car and put on my spare clothes that I placed before hand in my bag. The trunk of Jasper's car was a bit crowed so I took a while to change.

"You need help Bella," Jasper told me while I got out of his car, "Someone must teach you how to control your phase."

"Mmhh, but who?" I ask him curiously. I didn't know anyone who was a shape-shifter…wait…I did!

"THE LA PUSH GANG!" we both scream at the same time, and burst out laughing.

"Well shouldn't we get going?" He winked at me grinning.

"Do you want to come? I thought you hated the wolf pack," I muttered softly to him. I would miss him dearly, he took care of me and the thought of leaving my friend would hurt as much as leaving Edward did.

"Of course Bella, unless you don't want me to come," he answered coming to give me a hug. I grinned wickedly at him and playfully slapped him.

"Duh Jazz, I NEED you," I retorted back at him, "Why wouldn't I want you to come."

"But do you think they'll let me stay by you?" he asked wringing his hands. I thought about it for a moment, it was said that werewolves and vampires didn't get along but could it just be a long old tradition that they followed? Could they live peacefully?

"I'll vouch for you," I said while winking at him, "Why, are you afraid the big bad wolf will eat you?"

He mocked glared at me and playfully growled at me. I shrieked playing along with his game and tried to run away, but he caught me and twirled me around. I stared laughing and he joined in with his musical chime voice.

**Paul Pov:**

I stopped in front of Sam's house and got out of my car. It was still dark but my werewolf eyes helped me not stumble on the stupid cacti that Emily decided to plant. Apparently it was for decoration.

"SAM!" I yelled pounding the door. My patience ran out during the car ride and I kept imagining the worst from the howl. Could we be under attack from someone else? Or could the Cullens finally be attacking a pack mate?

The door opened sharply and I almost fell backwards from the impact.

"What do you want Paul," Sam asked rubbing his eyes sleepily, "It's around ONE o'clock you pea brain."

"I heard a howl," I reported to him snorting at what he was wearing. It was one of Emily's homemade clothing, and it had little pink hearts on it.

That's why I never want to imprint, it turns you into a chick. The guys who did imprint get all lovey-dovey around their imprints and it disgusts me. They aren't in their right mind and it seems as if they went crazy.

Sam sighed. I could see frustration in his face and I knew that from this little incident I'll be given more patrolling to do.

"Go back to sleep Paul, it was probably nothing," he told me shutting the door.

"Wait!" I yelled at him. The door slightly opened.

"Now what?" he asks irritated.

"Mind if I use the bathroom?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: soo…um sorry it was so short. I am really lazy and I still have to type up my other homework so I have to end here! Haha yeah…horrible excuse! Well please drop a review after reading this (: I would love to hear your thoughts…haha. Till next time^^**

*****StarlightTango**


End file.
